


Tudo Começou Com Uma Festa de Despedida

by ToriChanMadrigal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriChanMadrigal/pseuds/ToriChanMadrigal
Summary: Tudo começou com uma festa de despedida da Sonserina para comemorar o término das aulas e a chegada das férias de verão. Era uma noite em que Ginny podia beber o quanto quisesse e ficar com quem quisesse, pois tudo logo seria esquecido nos meses de recesso. Tudo certamente tinha sido esquecido pelos outros alunos, mas Ginny não conseguiu esquecer dele.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RealDiePie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealDiePie/gifts).



Ginny não sabia o que era pior. Talvez fosse Ron e Hermione brigando por uma coisa boba a cada cinco minutos. Talvez fosse os suspiros as vezes tristes e muitas vezes raivosos que Harry lançava para a janela. Talvez fosse o calor que estava fazendo.

Certamente não era possível o dia estar tão quente assim.

Para falar a verdade, Ginny tinha começado a sentir esse calor consumidor e desesperador a algumas semanas atrás e não importava quantos olhares mortais o resto de sua família recebesse, eles não pareciam sentir o mesmo.

Ginny chegou a cogitar até a possibilidade de estar na menopausa, por mais ridícula que a ideia fosse, mas não. Ela sabia exatamente qual era o problema, ou melhor, quem.

Harry soltou outro suspiro e Ginny não aguentou. Com um pulo, ela já estava abrindo a porta do compartimento, jogando um "Eu já volto" na direção do trio antes de fechar a porta novamente com um baque.

Harry se culpava pelo o que havia acontecido no Departamento de Mistérios e mesmo que ninguém tivesse morrido, Sirius foi gravemente ferido com uma azaração vermelha de magia negra da Bellatrix que ninguém sabia ao certo como tratar. O animago estava internado no Hospital St. Mungos desde então e Harry não fazia nada além de suspirar.

Bom, nao exatamente nada.

Nas férias de verão, Ginny percebeu o jeito que ele começou a olhar para ela. Um desejo confuso por trás dos olhos verdes que, normalmente, Ginny teria ido para seu quarto para fazer uma dancinha de alegria, mas ela não podia se importar menos. Não depois dele.

Ginny apressou seu passo e quando percebeu estava correndo pelo longo corredor. Não sabia onde estava indo, mas sabia que onde quer que fosse, tinha que estar sozinha.

O seu milagre do dia foi um compartimento no final do corredor que estava com a porta aberta e aparentemente vazio. Sem pensar duas vezes, Ginny segurou uma das portas com a mão direita para tentar diminuir a velocidade e girou na direção da abertura… só para bater com tudo em alguma coisa. Ou melhor, em alguém.

Os dois foram para o chão num entrelaço de braços e pernas com Ginny em cima da pessoa misteriosa. Ela agradeceu a todos os deuses que conhecia por eles terem caído para dentro do compartimento, então ninguém pode presenciar o mico.

Assim que o pensamento passou pela cabeça dela, Ginny sentiu o cheiro. Um cheiro que ela estava tentando esquecer desde a festa de fim de ano na sala comunal da Sonserina.

E depois do cheiro outras coisas se tornaram perceptíveis.

Ginny pode sentir o peitoral musculoso com que tanto sonhou nessas férias, os braços deliciosamente definidos envolvendo o torso dela parcialmente e, passando pela sua barriga que ela lembrava ser um tanto definida, um pouco mais embaixo, ah… sim. Era exatamente isso que estava faltando nos torturosos quatro meses de férias.

Ginny não pode resistir. Ela estava perfeitamente posicionada para fazer exatamente a coisa que ela mais queria. Então ela fez. Prendendo a respiração, ela chegou o seu corpo o mais perto possível do dele e cuidadosamente, quase sem se mexer, moveu seu quadril para frente.

Se ela precisava de qualquer confirmação de que era ele, o ruído que ele involuntariamente soltou foi toda a confirmação que ela precisava. De repente, as mãos grandes dele estavam em sua bunda e a trazendo mais perto ainda.

O ar dos pulmões da Ginny saiu numa respiração só quando ela sentiu o calor entre suas pernas se espalhar pelo seu corpo quando sua parte mais íntima entrou em contato com a dele.

Um gemido, não tão baixinho escapou seus lábios e ela não pode fazer seu corpo parar os movimentos obscenos que estava fazendo em cima dele. Sua boca estava quase encostando no pescoço dele e quando ele apertou suas mãos foi muito fácil ouvir o gemido:

\- Draco!

Ele soltou outro ruído e uma de suas mãos a deixou para pegar sua varinha. A porta do compartimento fechou e Ginny pode sentir a magia do que ela imaginou ser um feitiço silenciador envolver o ambiente.

Eles logo acharam um ritmo deliciosamente devagar e Ginny sentiu extrema satisfação do gemido que ele soltou quando ela mordeu a parte do pescoço dele que entrava em contato com a orelha.

\- Gin…

Sua voz já estava rouca e Ginny sentiu um arrepio se espalhar pelo seu corpo. Uma sensação deliciosa começou a se espalhar pela sua barriga e ela aumentou o ritmo ao mesmo tempo em que Draco começou a chupar o seu pescoço.

Com a respiração ofegante e gemidos saindo sem restrição de seus lábios, Ginny se apoiou no peito de Draco para poder sentar. A nova posição fez com que ela chegasse mais perto daquele precipício tão familiar.

Percebendo o aumento de ritmo quase desesperado da beleza em cima dele, Draco trouxe uma de suas mãos de trás dela para frente, agradecendo a todos os deuses que ela já tinha trocado de roupa e estava de saia.

Arrastando sua mão por debaixo do material cinza até chegar na renda macia da calcinha dela. Com um dedo ele achou o que estava procurando por cima do material e com um pouco de pressão ela caiu do precipício.

Ondas quentes de prazer se espalharam pelo seu corpo todo e fazia tanto tempo… Tanto tempo que ela não tinha um alívio tão grande que quando ela sentiu Draco tremendo embaixo dela, ela não pode deixar de rir.

Uma risada gostosa e descontraída e quando ela caius cansada de volta no peito dele, percebeu que ele também estava rindo. Com um suspiro aliviado ele colocou os braços em volta dela, dessa vez em lugares adequados.

Draco soltou outra risada, com um tom de quem não estava acreditando no que aconteceu dessa vez.

\- Isso não acontecia comigo desde o terceiro ano - ela riu com ele.

O calor finalmente passou. A sensação de que ela não cabia dentro da própria pele uma mera memória distante. Ginny não pode conter o impulso de se aconchegar mais. Muitos achavam que Draco Malfoy era uma pessoa fria que usava as garotas por uma noite e no dia seguinte as deixava com o coração partido, mas não. Enquanto ele não prometia nenhum romance no dia seguinte, Draco gostava de ficar assim, juntos nos últimos choques de prazer.

Ele esticou uma das mãos para alcançar a sua varinha que tinha rolado para longe e a balançou sobre os dois, os livrando da camada de suor e outras substâncias que os cobriam.

Os dois devem ter ficado uns dez minutos deitados ali até que Ginny começou a se mexer, desconfortável com a posição.

\- Meus joelhos estão doendo… ela reclamou baixinho enquanto se sentava.

\- Minha bunda também - ele deu o seu famoso sorriso torto que ela não pode não retribuir enquanto se levantava completamente.

Ginny prendeu seu cabelo em um coque bagunçado e ajeitou sua saia enquanto Draco arrumou sua gravata. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, ela sabia exatamente o que ele ia falar.

\- Eu sei que a gente tinha combinado que a gente não ia repetir a festa de despedida mas… festa de volta às aulas? - ele perguntou.

Ginny riu um pouquinho e acenou com a cabeça. Sem mais nenhuma troca de olhares, os dois saíram do compartimento e seguiram em direções opostas.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ei, amores! Faz muito tempo que eu não posto nada aqui e essa é a minha primeira fic publicada de Drinny em português, mas eu sinto que o fandom tá muito pequeno nessa nossa língua e que eu não estava contribuindo o suficiente então aqui está... Eu espero que ninguém tenha se incomodado com eu ter usado Ginny em vez de Gina pq, guys, eu li os livros em inglês e é muito difícil referir a ela pela tradução kkkkk
> 
> Por enquanto isso daqui vai ficar como um one-shot terminado mas eu pretendo escrever mais em um futuro próximo... Ah, e sim, Sirius não morreu. Sorry, não consegui matar ele gente...
> 
> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, fiquem de olho pra um update nessas férias!
> 
> ~Tori


End file.
